


My Archer

by CheerfullyCynical



Series: The Lightwood Stories [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec POV, Alec's childhood, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, As many people demanded in my last one shot, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Inquisitor!Alec, M/M, This is the story of how Alec got his bow, domestic husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerfullyCynical/pseuds/CheerfullyCynical
Summary: Alec had just survived the first party with his family. Now, with intentions of his family making him tell them his biggest secret, he's regretting having them over for a second night.Or, Alec tells his family why he chose his bow and arrows.Though I would love it if you read the first part of this series, it's not necessary. Enjoy!





	My Archer

**Author's Note:**

> Take THIS! 
> 
> No, seriously. This was...WOW. This was HARD. And it just kept getting LONGER holy cow. 
> 
> I hope it lives up to some expectations!

Alec knew he woke up late.

Magnus had wrapped his legs between his own, perfectly warm and comfortable. It was his way of making Alec stay in bed when he was desperate. Having Magnus so close was Alec’s weakness in the morning and the Warlock used the dirty trick more times than Alec would like to admit.

In their usual fashion, Magnus had also thrown an arm over Alec’s waist, holding their sides close and bringing even more comfortable heat. Alec was always cold, but Magnus was like a magnet to anything that was colder than himself.

You would think, what with the five different sheets underneath the heavy comforter, Magnus would be the one consistently cold. When Alec had commented on it, Magnus had titled his head in confusion. Then, in sudden realization.

 _“Oh, Alexander,”_ He had said, “ _They’re for you, darling. I assumed your ensemble of ratty sweaters was because you’re constantly cold.”_

Alec was unable to answer him with words at that point. Instead, the two had snuggled closer in the bed, sharing the perfect amount of warmth and enjoying being close to one another.

Alec’s reminiscing was interrupted when Magnus shifted in bed, muttering something unintelligent. “Too early.” He grumbled finally, still with his eyes closed.

Alec smiled at Magnus’s disgruntled face. Able to move without waking his love, Alec reached for his phone on the nightstand, “It’s ten in the morning.”

“Too…” Magnus replied with a slight pause. He opened his eyes, revealing his Warlock mark. Alec felt his breath leave him, “Early.”

“You-You’re right,” Alec said, brain misfiring because of the beautiful man in front of him, “Very early. We should stay here – in bed. For…A long time.”

Magnus smiled wide. Without prompting, he moved the arm that was around his waist and instead entwined his hand in Alec’s, humming contently, “I knew I married you for a reason.”

Alec, needing more than just Magnus’s hand, leaned closer to the man, pulling him into a gentle, slow kiss. Magnus was happy to return it in full. Soon enough, it became heated. Magnus attempted to move on top of Alec, but Alec had other plans today.

“We should -” Alec breathed, stopping his husband by putting his palm on his bare chest, right where his heartbeat was the strongest, “I want to have breakfast with you.” He said firmly.

“Darling,” Magnus replied, _still_ smiling, “We can do both, we have plenty of time.”

Magnus leaned in for another kiss, but Alec evaded it by forcing him to kiss cheek, “Seriously. It’s been ages since we cooked and sat together for a meal.”

There was a pause. Magnus looked rather uninterested in such a thing.

“I’ll make waffles.”

Magnus’s eyes lite up immediate. He sighed dramatically, teasing him, “Very well.” He said eventually, “But I’m not done with you.”

Alec chuckled, this time allowing Magnus to give him a quick peck on the lips. “Magnus Lightwood-Bane, you are such a tease.”

Magnus hummed, finally getting up from the bed with a lazy stretch, “Yes, me. The tease in the relationship. Of course.”

“Get in the shower!” Alec told him, laughing. Alec shook his head fondly, watching as his husband made his way to the bathroom, humming a tune as he did so.

Alec grabbed his phone and texted the group chat, thanking them for coming over last night. It wasn’t long before the messages blew up, but Alec didn’t bother to read them. Instead, he threw on a comfortable, green sweater (yes, it had a _tiny_ hole in the sleeve but Alec had worn this sweater on their second date and he would be damned if he threw it away after that) and made his way around their home.

He walked over to the stereo system, hitting play and letting whatever station that Magnus had last on play. The middle of _Shallow_ from that movie Magnus liked was playing, which was good enough for Alec.

He made his way to the fridge, happy to find that Magnus had already restocked it with everything he would need. Unable to stop himself, he found himself singing slightly to the overplayed lyrics as he measured out everything.

Cooking, for Alec, had to be an exact science. He required measurements and carefully laid out steps…Otherwise it was simply a fiery disaster, which was honestly a better result than Izzy’s attempt at any sort of food.

He was nearly done cutting up fruit by the time Magnus returned, dazzling makeup and perfect hair in place. His husband, as always, was stunning.

Magnus winked at him, striking a ridiculous pose, “You like?”

Alec laughed, shaking his head at the man in front of him, “Beautiful.” He told him, meaning it.

Magnus blushed lightly, putting down his arms and walking to the refrigerator. “You handle the food, I’ll handle the drinks.”

Alec shook his head, groaning, “Don’t tempt me. I have a two o’clock meeting with the Clave.”

“The Clave?” Magnus asked, brows furrowed, “Do you know what about?”

“No.” Alec told him, wondering the same thing. They had sent a fire message a week ago, asking for only him. It gave no details as to what they wanted this time, but it did request that he be at Idris instead of one of the representatives being sent to New York.

“You don’t sound worried,” Magnus commented, surprised. He had forgone the alcohol that Alec knew he wanted and instead just had regular orange juice, “That’s unusual.”

Alec shrugged, expertly timing the waffle machine and producing a perfectly fluffy waffle, “At this point, I think I’ve faced worst things than the Clave.”

“Fair point.” Magnus consented, snapping his fingers and setting the table.

“Cheater.” Alec told him, but dutifully put the three perfectly done waffles in the middle. He made sure that the fruit was closer to Magnus – the man probably wouldn’t each lunch and have a late dinner. Fruit would do him some good.

“Magic is not cheating, Alexander,” Magnus said. As if to brag, he snapped his fingers and refilled Alec’s drink, “It’s simply useful.”

A comfortable silence settled over them as they ate breakfast on the balcony together. It was a perfect day, only seventy out with a breeze that would sometimes have the very fragrance of fresh spring. Spring was Alec’s favorite season.

Magnus had teased him that it was because it was socially acceptable to wear sweaters. Alec had said nothing, blushing furiously when Magnus had turned to look at him.

That _was_ his main reason for loving spring.

To this day, Magnus teases him about it.

“Yesterday was nice,” Magnus said suddenly, scrolling through his phone. No doubt the group chat was having a fun time, “Especially that first story. It’s nice to know that Isabelle was not always as…Efficient as her weapon.”

Alec couldn’t stop his smile. That story was often one he would go to to cheer himself up, “It was the first time Jace and I got to tell other living souls what happened.”

“Not surprising,” Magnus replied, still a bit distracted, “There are times where I question if I would be able to take her in a fight.”

“Exactly,” Alec agreed. Alec looked down at the streets below, reminded of Simon of all people and his instance of wanting to know why Alec picked his weapon, “I’m just glad I didn’t have to tell them about how I got my bow.”

Magnus stopped scrolling through his phone, looking at him, “I had forgotten about that.”

“And let it stay that way.” He told his husband, pointing a fork with a bit of waffle on it at him. “It’s a story I would take to the grave.”

“Well colored me curious, I-”

“Nope,” Alec interrupted, “I’m not telling you. Marriage does not mean I have to give up all of my secrets.”

“Alexander,” Magnus began, smiling wide, “You know I would never tell anyone else. And I love to tell you my own embarrassing escapades!”

“If one person knows, it’s too many,” Alec told him, wincing slightly as he remembered those two days, “And even _if_ I love your embarrassing stories, I don’t have to reveal mine. Besides, it’s not an embarrassing story. It’s…Something else.”

“But _Alexander!_ ” His husband cried, making _very good_ puppy dog eyes. That usual ploy would work (and usually end in a wonderful round of sex) but this time, Alec wouldn’t give in.

“No way, Magnus.”

Magnus huffed, looking slightly disappointed, “I will get it.” Magnus warned him, taking a coy sip of his drink, “It can not be as bad as my time on a remote island in the Bahamas.”

Alec rolled his eyes dramatically at the man, but smiled crookedly, “And you’ll never know if it’s worse.”

This time, Magnus said nothing, but he looked at Alec closely, as if the secret was in his eyes. Not willing to be under scrutiny, Alec grabbed at his own phone and did a quick read through.

“Am I reading this right,” Alec asked him, looking at Izzy’s text message, “They want to get together again tonight?”

Magnus was already texting back, “I think it’s an excellent idea.”

“Of course, you do,” Alec said fondly, “You love parties. But I need at least a three day-”

_Ding!_

_Izzy: Tell my brother that his 3 day recovery period is bullshit. Besides, Simon is still asking me about his stupid bow_

_Simon: I am really curious. It’s bugging me._

“All of you are ridiculous!” Alec said to the world, causing Magnus to laugh loudly, “It’s _my weapon._ I don’t owe them a story just… _Because.”_

At this, Magnus got up from the table, nearly howling, “Oh d-darling.”

“What?” He asked him, frowning and crossing his arms at his hysterical love, “it’s not _that_ funny!”

“That is _not_ what’s funny,” Magnus told him, coming up to him and swinging his arms on top his shoulders, “It’s your incredible luck. You do realize that none of them will let it go now? When they come over tonight-”

“- _If_ they come over!”

“ _When_ they come over tonight, they will not rest until they weasel it out of you.”

Alec thought of his family, running through a list of everyone and determining that, yes, with both Izzy _and_ Jace, he had very little chance of escaping their questions. Clary, meanwhile, would side with Jace. Simon already wanted to know.

Alec would lose.

“Pack your bags,” Alec said, half joking, “We’re moving to Italy.”

Magnus laughed once again, putting his forehead on Alec’s chest. Alec finally relented and wrapped his own arms around Magnus’s waist. Alec groaned, putting his chin on top of Magnus’s shoulder.

It was a very loving and fulfilling embrace – something intimate that Alec had longed for his whole life. Alec loved Magnus with every part of him and it could easily be said that that feeling was the same for Magnus.

It didn’t stop the anxiety Alec felt about having his family over once again.

He groaned loudly again, muttering a curse in Spanish. “I will not hesitate to put an arrow in anyone who asks. You’re included in that list.”

“Kinky.” Magnus replied instantly, causing Alec to leaped away from him and nearly into the table behind him.

“Magnus!” He complained, not exactly surprised at such a comment, but still flabbergasted by it, “ _Why?”_

Magnus patted his furiously hot face, eyes filled with mirth, “I love it when you blush.”

Which, of course, only made him blush harder. Magnus pecked his lips, snapping his fingers. The mess on the table disappeared in blue flames, not doubt cleaned and put away. “It’s nearly twelve,” Magnus told him, “I have clients and you have to go relieve your father of the Institute.”

“Yeah,” Alec breathed, “Alright. You mind making me a portal?”

And, seconds later with a quick kiss goodbye, Alec was strolling into the Institute, trying to get his head back into Head of the Institute mood. He was a leader – he couldn’t be distracted by his meddling husband and family.

It wasn’t that the story of finding his bow was bad _or_ embarrassing. It was _personal._ Alec knew that all Shadowhunters felt connected to their weapon, but Alec’s had always held a… _different_ meaning to him. That was why it took him two days to figure it out.

“Dad,” Alec greeted, walking into his office, “Thanks for looking after everything.”

“It wasn’t a problem,” His father replied, always serious. “It’s good to see you for more than two seconds.”

Alec smiled, but it was a bit forced. It was hard to face him knowing that he cheated on Mom. It felt _wrong_ for their relationship to stay the same while his parents were on opposite sides of a war. Though, Mom had always assured him that dad was still his father.

“Everything go okay here?” He asked his father, breaking the awkward moment of silence, “I just got the reports from last night handed to me.”

“Normal,” His father reported, picking up his briefcase, “Not a single demon last night. Got some paperwork done for you since you got that meeting at two.”

“You heard about that?” Alec asked him, “Do you have any idea what it’s about?”

“What I can’t tell you is that it’s a ridiculous meeting,” His father said, walking towards the door. He had to go back to California at one, “and that they are maybe checking to see if you’re going to show up on time. Being Inquisitor involves a lot of small, ridiculous tests.”

“Got it,” Alec said, giving his dad a brief hug, “Thanks, dad.”

“Max misses you,” His father said suddenly, just before leaving, “You should visit your brother more often.”

Alec was surprised for a second – it wasn’t that he had forgotten his youngest brother, but it was hard to line up Junior Shadowhunter training with Institute hours. Not to mention that was now going on missions. It was a crazy time for all of them.

That didn’t mean Alec didn’t miss his youngest brother immensely.

“I will,” Alec promised, “As long as you see Izzy on your way out.”

His father laughed lightly, “I deserved that. I will.”

And then his father was gone without another word – not a strange occurrence. Robert Lightwood was not known for his parenting. Their mom, and honestly the Idris teachers, were there more than him.

Alec sat down finally, opening his reports. Though his father _had_ helped with a lot, he had extra to get done due to his meeting. He read through a couple, honestly bored by the mission reports, and signed off on all of them. Just as he was about to write his first fire message to allow a team investigate into a rogue vampire, Izzy burst through the door.

“Hey!” Izzy said, not brothering with knocking, “The party is _on._ Not only that, I heard Magnus invited Simon, Catarina, Luke, and Raphael.”

“Murder me,” Alec said, deadpanned. He didn’t dare pick up his cell phone to confirm. He didn’t want to know.

“Oh, shut up,” Izzy said, without any heat, “You’re lying to yourself if you think you didn’t enjoy last night. Besides, you weren’t the one getting their most embarrassing story told in front of everyone.”

Alec grunted, turning back to his papers, “I’m not telling them about my bow.”

“Is _that_ why you’re so grumpy?”

Alec turned his eyes to the door, resisting the urge to slam his head into his desk as both Jace and Clary came into his office. He brought his hands to his eyes, rubbing off a headache.

“Do any of you knock?”

“No.” The said a once, nearly in the same tone.

Alec signed off one report. He was never going to finish.

“Get out,” He told the group, “And if I see you back at my home tonight, I will send each of you to a different Institute.”

“No,” Clary said matter-of-factly, “You wouldn’t.”

“Don’t tempt me, Fray,” Alec said, but both of them knew they were teasing each other. It was just how their relationship worked, “I’ll send you to Alaska.”

Clary stuck her tongue out at him. Alec resisted the urge to do the same thing. “You wouldn’t be able to see over the piles of snow.”

Clary turned a deep red, probably ready to send back her own arsenal of insults, but Jace was quick to stop the both of them.

“Come on, Alec.” Jace said, “You’re leaving in less than a week. We won’t get _another_ chance to do this. Plus, Magnus makes the _best_ drinks.”

“Manipulation will get you no where in life,” Alec told him, but then slumped in his seat, groaning loudly at his lot in life, “Yeah, fine. I will see you there tonight.”

Izzy cheered. “Run before he changes his mind!” She told them, grabbing Clary by the wrist and pulling her along. “I love you, brother!”

“Liar!” He called to the now empty room, “And get back to work! Izzy, I know you have reports! And Jace, you due for patrol in twenty minutes. Clary, you’re supposed-”

“We got it!” His brother called back, already around the hall.

He loved them. Honestly. But _Raziel_ they knew how to stress him out.

Paperwork, mission reports to his Shadowhunters, a Clave meeting, then the party from hell.

Alec just couldn’t wait for the rest of the day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The meeting was just as his Dad had predicted – a test to see if he would come on time. He got there fifteen minutes early, reports and other important documents that Alec wanted to discuss, only to find one Clave representative congratulating him on being on time.

“Ah,” Alec had managed to get out, slightly annoyed that it _was_ a test, “I’ll head back to the Institute then? There’s reports-”

“I’m sorry to say that you’re stuck with me for the rest of the day,” She smiled softly at him, surprising him, “I’ll be training you on some of the protocols here at Idris.”

“Okay,” Alec agreed, sticking out his hand in a way he knew must have been awkward, “Sorry, I didn’t catch your name.”

She took his hand happily anyway, “Mary Sliverworth, and honestly I’m honored to help. I heard you were at, well, most of the important battles in the last couple of years. I would _die_ to hear about some of them.”

Alec smiled at her, pleasantly surprised to find someone he actually _liked_ in Idris. Maybe even someone he could trust.

And that’s exactly how the two of them spent the rest of the day, touring Idris and learning about important emergency planning and sharing details about fights they had been in. Mary was pleasant, and Alec was happy to hand out his personal number at the end of the day.

“Anything fun tonight?” She asked, both of them waiting patiently as a Warlock made his way to them to get him a portal, “I know I don’t know you well, but you seem anxious.”

“My husband is scheming against me,” He said to her, watching closely for her reaction to the word husband. Thankfully, she didn’t flinch in the slightest, “He invited my family over, _again,_ for a party.”

“That’s…” She looked confused, “Bad? We all have bad relatives, but I would love to have downtime with my little brother.”

Alec nodded in complete understanding, “And normally I would! But we had a party _last_ night! And with my parabatai _and_ sister there, it’s always…Interesting.”

She laughed lightly, “I can’t even imagine all those people in one room. Must be fun.”

For a moment, Alec was tempted to invite her along, but then he caught up with himself. Though she seemed friendly and trustworthy, this was still Idris. He should test the waters a bit more before he did such a thing.

“You have no idea.” He muttered, nodding respectfully as the young female Warlock came into view, shaking both their hands politely.

“It was nice meeting you,” Mary said, this time awkwardly offering her own hand, “I can’t wait to work with you.”

“Same here.”

Alec couldn’t help the sigh of relief as his eyes fell upon the Institute doors. While the day was a lot less stressful than he had anticipated, it was nice to back home in New York. He was just about to walk through the doors, thinking of ways to hide from his own home, when they burst open by themselves, nearly hitting him in the face.

Alec looked up at the sky, maybe praying, when he saw that it was Jace, Izzy, and Clary. “ _What?”_ He growled.

Izzy snorted, “Just making sure you don’t make a daring escape.”

Alec said nothing to that. He huffed, walking past them without another word, “I’m dropping of these reports, and then you can drag me home.”

“No need,” Izzy replied, stealing the briefcase from his hand.

“Hey!” He interrupted, trying to take it back, “There’s important-”

“I’m sure Magnus will be happy to send then where they need to go. For now…”

The familiar whirl of a portal appeared behind him. Before he could turn around, Jace and Clary had rounded on him, pushing his shoulders and causing him to stumble backwards in the portal.

“What the _hell!”_ He growled at them, nearly stumbling into _something_ as he feet once again landed on solid ground.

The three of them were laughing, high fiving each other. When Alec looked at his surroundings, he realized that he _was_ back home. Magnus was attempting to hand him a drink, smiling proudly at him. Luke was also laughing slightly, no doubt never seeing Alec so flustered.

Raphael and Catarina didn’t look surprised at the slightest. Instead, Catarina raised her glass at him in both a small salute and hello. Raphael grudgingly gave him a respectful head nod.

Simon, much to Alec’s surprise, had an arm around his sister. It was a daring move, considering that two of her brothers were in the room, but for now Alec would let it slide.

Alec grabbed at the drink offered to him, blushing furiously, “I _was_ serious about those reports,” he told the three, still laughing, group of idiot Shadowhunters, “They came directly from the Clave and-”

Magnus snapped his fingers and the briefcase was gone.

Alec huffed, knowing that the action had completely turned his speech useless. Magnus attempted to pull Alec in for a quick kiss, but Alec halted his actions.

“Nope,” He told him, “I’m sure you were a part of that portal thing that just happened.”

Magnus put a hand on his chest dramatically, pouting at him, “Me? No! You know your siblings, they’re very convincing!”

Alec raised an eyebrow at him, “Right. Sure.”

Clary snorted, unable to help herself.

“Shut it, Fray.” Alec told her, but without any heat, “All of you are ridiculous.”

Luke walked over to him, shaking his hand roughly, “I heard about your promotion. Congrats! I’m sure you’ll bring about some much needed change.”

Alec allowed a small smile to slip through, “That’s the idea.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it, Lightwood,” Catarina commented, taking a sip of her beverage, “It’s been years since I had any hope of the Clave becoming a peaceful organization.”

“Centuries.” Raphael added.

“So no pressure then?” Simon asked the group, “I don’t know anything about Clave politics, but from my understanding of it, Alec and Magnus have already changed a lot of…Stuff. You know, like Katniss and Peeta in the Hunger Games?”

“Stuff.” Alec said, deadpanned. Alec knew that Simon was a perfect gentleman to Izzy, and he honestly couldn’t pick a different person for her, but he often wondered why his sister _had_ picked him.

Simon stammering out something else, but he was silenced by Izzy putting her hand on his mouth.

“Thanks,” Alec said, not nearly as softly as he wanted. His husband threw him a knowing look.

“Come on,” Magnus said, grabbing his hand, “I found dinner. I’m sure dealing with the Clave has you starving.”

“Actually,” Alec replied, letting his husband drag him around, “It was nice. I met a Clave representative named Mary Sliverworth. I think she’s going to be a great addition on the Council.”

“No work talk.” Izzy commanded, sitting down next to him at the large dinner table that Magnus had conjured. Alec was surprised to Catarina sit across from him, giving that he had a feeling she didn’t exactly like him all the much, but it was a nice change.

Catarina refilled their glasses with wine without a word. Magnus raised his glass with his usual grace, “To a good time.”

Impressed, Alec raised his glasses, repeating the words. He clinked his glass with Magnus, smiling lightly at him. The smell of Italian food filled the air causing Alec’s mouth to salivate. If anyone took that pasta Alec spotted, they would have to go through him.

“Soooo,” Simon said, just as the table got settled.

“No.” Alec told him. He leaned his head slight to look to his left, glaring at the vampire.

The table groaned, unimpressed. Even the new party guests had joined in. Alec felt the urgent need to reprehend his husband for telling them.

“He’s never told _us,_ ” Izzy told the table, “I think I bugged him for _weeks,_ asking what the hell mom said to him to choose his bow.”

“So Maryse influenced you?” Magnus asked, “Ah, a clue at last!”

“All of you will be the death of me.”

The table waited with stilled silence. Alec was unrelenting.

“No!” He repeated, “Absolutely not!”

“I didn’t want to do this,” Magnus said, putting his hand onto of Alec’s – never a good sign. Magnus absent mindedly played with Alec’s wedding ring, “But you _do_ have a deal you have to fulfill.”

“What?” Alec asked him, having absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

“Well,” Magnus said, smiling so wide that Alec feared he would break that beautiful face, “A certain Shadowhunter had asked me to represent a certain sibling all those years ago.”

Alec’s heart stopped, “You _wouldn’t._ ”

“Oh, I _would._ ” Magnus replied.

“We’re _married!”_ Alec screeched, pointing a finger at his scheming love, “I’m pretty sure that’s cancels _all of – and – and_ Besides! I remember a certain _Warlock_ saying he wanted _me_ first! _”_

“What!” Izzy asked, smiling just as big as his husband, “What _exactly_ was in this deal?”

“Did you just say _you?_ ” Jace asked Alec, eyes wide.

Alec groaned loudly, “This is your fault.” Alec told Magnus, feeling trapped.

Magnus ignored him, “For my services, I asked for Alexander, pro bono.”

Catarina laughed loudly, nearly snorting out her wine, “Of course you did, Magnus Bane.”

“Bold,” Izzy replied, impressed “Didn’t you two know each other for like…Two weeks? And wasn’t Alec engaged at that time.”

As Magnus had said, Alec _trusted_ him. The two weeks of meeting Magnus had changed Alec’s life. That’s why it had never really bothered Alec that Magnus had asked for _him_ first – they had felt like they had known each other for a lifetime.

“When Alexander declined,” Magnus continued, “I asked him what else what be a real sacrifice for you, Isabelle.”

“His bow and quiver,” Jace replied, shocking the table. Jace rolled his shoulders, mulling it over. Then, he smiled. “But Alec kept them at the end of the trail.”

“Because _you-_ ” Alec poked his pointed finger hard into Magnus’s chest. Magnus didn’t even flinch, “ _gave them back to me.”_

Magnus snapped his fingers, revealing the very weapon he was talking about. The bow was, as always, pristine. Protection and accuracy runes were carved perfectly in it. With Magnus’s magic, they shone a bright blue. “But they’re still _mine.”_ Magnus continued, “A Warlock’s deal cannot be broken.”

“ _Magnus Lightwood-Bane, I swear by the Angel-”_

Magnus put a finger on his lips, “ _And_ all you have to do to have them be yours again is tell _one_ little story.”

Alec glared at his husband, both devious and handsomely intelligent, who was grinning at his success. He looked beyond proud at his little work around, eyes alight with mischief.

Alec didn’t know if he wanted to kill him or kiss him.

“Alright!” He said, not surprised when he heard the cheers around the table. Izzy was _clapping_ for goodness sake.

“Thank god,” Clary said, “The tension was killing me.”

The mutters of agreement were just annoying Alec at this point.

“As I’m sure Magnus already told the first part of the story,” Alec said, glancing at his husband, who nodded, “I guess I’ll start with what happened after I got out of the infirmary.”

Alec let out a huff or air, “I told Magnus that it’s not an _embarrassing_ story. And it’s not even _funny._ It’s just… _Personal.”_

“Yeah,” Jace said, looking at his parabatai, “At this point, I don’t care if it’s the most boring story in the world. I’m dying to know.”

“Hear, hear!” Simon agreed.

“Fine.”

_Alec felt like shit._

_Though he would never tell his brother and sister, not being able to find a weapon like them hurt more than he thought possible. The fear of being left behind – of never being a Shadowhunter, was paralyzing. He would have rather been poisoned by Lake Lyn again then face the idea of being kicked out of Idris._

_He got up from his bed, all nervous energy. It was early in the morning, but Alec couldn’t sleep. His Mother had told him that he would report back to the weapons room tomorrow, giving him a full day to recover from his fall._

_And to think about what a failure he was._

_He felt tears sting his eyes. Feeling the urge to threw something, he grabbed the one pillow on his bed and tossed it at the wall. He fell to his knees, overwhelmed._

_It felt like hours later when his tears stopped. He was leaning onto the side of his bed, his knees sending of waves of pain. He couldn’t feel them. He rolled himself over painfully, laying on the ground._

_Before he could even attempt to hide, the door to his room opened. His Mother was standing in the doorway, face void of emotion._

_“M-mom?” Alec asked, getting up from the ground, “W-what?”_

_“Follow me.”_

_His mother turned without another word. For a moment, Alec considered not following her, but his body was responding without listening to anything he said. Alec wiped at his face, embarrassed. Taking a shaky breath, he moved to follow her in the dark hallway. To his surprised, she went into the basement._

_Alec followed without question, though he had hardly ever been in the dark, creepy place. He never had any reason to. His mother led him to a table in the middle of the room. With a slightly move of her head, she gestured for him to sit in the chair._

_Alec found himself looking at the one book in the middle of the table – a catalogue of all Shadowhunter weapons._

_“Alec,” his mother said, bring back his attention, “It has been generations since a Lightwood has not been able to complete their training, and even longer for a Trueblood to not do so.”_

_“I didn’t mean to!” Alec told her, feeling tears in his eyes once again, “I just…I_ tried _to-”_

_“You have to pick something,” His mother said, “Do you understand?”_

_Alec nodded, guilt heavy in his chest. “I’m sorry!”_

_His mother showed no love. Instead, something that Alec didn’t understand was there. She looked…Scared?_

“She _was_ scared,” Alec told them, remembering his mother’s face clear as day, “Now I know it’s because she was terrified the Clave would punish them for not having their eldest son be useful.”

“That’s not fair,” Clary said, “I mean, every time I hear another story about the Clave, it gets _worse._ ”

No one said anything. After all, she wasn’t wrong.

_“You will not leave this room until you find a weapon,” His mother said. Tenderly she cradled his face, pushing his hair out of his eyes. “You can do it, Alec.”_

_And then she was walking away from him, up the stairs. To his horror, he heard a key click into the lock._

“The door,” Izzy breathed, looking horrified, “I must have walked by it twenty times that day.”

“I was fine,” Alec said, meaning it, “Besides, the silence was nice for once.”

They didn’t laugh.

_Alec felt his heart leap into his chest. He couldn’t help himself – he unsteadily got up from the chair and went up the stairs, quickly trying to knob._

_It didn’t budge._

_Alec felt himself take quick breathes of air in. He felt dizzy. Was his mother going to leave him here until he could find something? She wouldn’t. She couldn’t._

_Alec found himself walking back down the steps and grabbing at the book on the table, begging his mind to just_ pick something _so that he could get out of here._

 _He looked, he turned pages, he begged for_ something _to happen. He went through the entire book, once, then twice, but nothing told him that any of the weapons was right._

_He flung the book, curling up in a ball. He was a failure – his family would hate him. Izzy and Jace would be left by themselves. Would they miss him?_

_He stayed in that position for hours, rocking, hoping that he would be let out soon. He couldn’t do this._

“And then,” Alec said, looking at Jace, “I heard you yelling.”

Jace titled his head, “I don’t remember.”

 _Alec got up from the ground, listening carefully. It_ was _Jace. His voice was unusually loud, nearly screaming._

_Alec was up to the stairs before he even realized what he was doing. “Hello!” He called, twisting the doorknob. It didn’t budge._

_“Hello!” He yelled, louder. No one answered._

_Instead, he heard Jace’s voice get further and further away from him._

_Panicked, Alec rammed into the door. He put all of his strength into opening it, but he didn’t budge. “Jace!” He called, hoping that_ someone _would hear him. He had to get to his brother._

_With a yell, he slammed his body weight against the door. His shoulder throbbed in protest, but Alec only saw the door hinge give away._

_He rammed his shoulder into it again, muffling his shout of pain as he felt something tear. With another, final, push, the door burst open._

_Alec fell on the ground, directly on his already injured shoulder. He felt and heard it pop out of its socket. Tears of pain were in his eyes, but he ignored it._

_Jace was in trouble._

_Alec was running as fast as he could. He burst out the backdoor of his home, looking for any sign of his brother._

“We were training,” Jace whispered, “Izzy had managed to wrap her whip around my arm. It didn’t even _bleed._ ”

Alec laughed, but it wasn’t funny, “I know.”

_His mother burst into view just as he got a glimpse of both Jace and Izzy, mock fighting as usual. His mother grabbed his good arm in a harsh grip._

_It was the scariest he had even seen her._

_“What is_ wrong _with you,” She asked, accusingly. “I told you-”_

_But Alec didn’t have time to get yelled at. He wrenched his arm away from her grip, going past her and looking at his siblings, finally breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that they were laughing._

_Alec finally felt the pain in his shoulder. Gasping, he grabbed at his with his good arm, wincing when he tried to move it._

_It was on fire._

_“Oh, Alec,” His mother said, gently this time. She walked in front of him once again, kneeling to see him at eye level. “Your siblings are fine. Come here.”_

_Alec didn’t waste any time. He rushed into his mother embracing, crying big, ugly tears into her shoulder, “I couldn’t see them,” He said, “I heard yelling and I couldn’t-”_

_“Shush,” His mother said, cupping the back of his head and running her fingers through his hair, “Come on, let’s get that shoulder looked at, okay?”_

_She led him to the living room couch, still sniffling. His mother was writing a fire message, no doubt to a Warlock. “I-I can’t protect them with a blade,” Alec told his mother._

_His mother paused in her writing, “What?”_

_“I can’t_ see _them,” He complained, trying his hardest not to move his shoulder, “If I’m fighting the demons close, I can’t protect them.”_

_His mother looked at him, eyes wide with a sudden realization. “You can’t see…”_

“She didn’t even finish the fire message,” Alec said, huffing, “My shoulder was on _fire_ and she had just - disappeared from the room.”

“Sounds like Maryse Lightwood,” Raphael, of all people, said, “She is a terrifying woman.”

No one, not even Alec, could argue with that fact. Even Luke, who Alec knew was dating with his mother, was nodding in agreement.

_Alec was lost. He was crying, from the pain or from the stress he didn’t know, and he had no idea where his Mom went. Was she going to leave him like this?_

_She returned just before Alec was going to look for her. She was carrying something in his arms, something long and ugly looking._

_“W-what?” He asked._

_“This is a bow,” His mother said, holding it out in front of him, “You great grandfather used it many years ago.”_

_“A bow.” Alec found himself whispering. With his good arm, he reached for it, feeling_ something _in his gut at the site of it. Unable to stop himself, he wrapped his hand around the middle of it. It was singing loudly in his hands, as if it had belonged there the entire time. He didn’t even know he needed it until this very moment._

 _“You’re an archer, Alec,” His mother said, smiling at him, “With this, you’ll be able to see everything at all times_ and _protect them.”_

“And that’s _this_ bow,” Alec told them, looking at his bow on the table. Unable to help himself, he wrapped his hand around the middle, just as he did all those years ago, “Finally, my mother’s paternal instincts kicked in and she found a Warlock to heal me.”

The table was silent around him. Unconsciously, he grabbed Magnus hand, blushing.

Magnus took a deep breath in, “Alexander, if I had known what the bow meant to you-”

“You said it yourself,” Alec said firmly, “What would I have given up for Izzy? Anything.”

There was a sudden noise next to him. Unsuspecting, Alec nearly fell when he felt Izzy’s arms around his middle. It took Alec a second to wrap his arms around his sister, but he melted into the embrace.

“Uh-” Alec said, blushing. There were a lot of people witnessing this little moment.

Izzy shushed him, holding him tighter. “Love you too, _hermono._ ”

“I know that,” Alec told her, squeezing her. It was awkward, considering that he was still sitting down in the chair, but they somehow made it work.

“I can’t believe you broke down a door at ten years old,” Jace said at last, eyes glassy, “How did we not _hear_ you?”

Alec shrugged at his brother, not really caring. There was an odd mood in the air and Alec was in tune with it. He certainly didn’t like it.

“You’ll make a great Inquisitor,” Catarina said, just as Izzy finally released him. Catarina was looking deep into his eyes, as if she was searching for something there. When Alec blinked, her expression didn't change.

“The best one we’ve seen.” Luke said, agreeing with her

Raphael, even, looked impressed.

Alec blushed intensely. He _really_ didn’t like the attention.

“I’m sorry, man,” Simon said, looking uncomfortable, “I didn’t mean for you to share your hero origin story or anything.”

“I take full responsibility for this one.” Magnus said to Simon, saving Alec for responding, “After all, I supplied the portal _and_ the deal.”

“Can we _please_ talk about something else now?” Alec begged, trying in vain to keep himself from whining.

Clary snorted, “Alec? Not liking attention? Shocking.”

The room, finally, laughed. The tension was gone, and it back to their normal conversations. Simon went on to explain how college was going for him and how his training was going with Jace. Jace, of course, was taking all the credit.

Magnus, however, only had his eyes on him.

Without saying anything, now that the attention was off of him, Alec got up from the table, empty glass in hand. “Need a refill.” He said to Magnus, who got the hint.

He got up with him, easily taking his hand. The two of them walked into the kitchen, taking their time.

“It was a beautiful story,” Magnus said finally, “And Simon is correct – it is, quite literally, your origin story.”

Alec huffed, smiling slightly, “That’s how I thought I was going to go,” Alec told him, “-Protecting them.”

Magnus squeezed his hand, “And now?”

“I will always protect them,” Alec said, looking deep into Magnus’s eyes, “But I would like to spend the rest of my years with my perfect husband.”

Magnus’s eyes filled with tears. He hugged him tightly, swaying slightly.

“You are a gem, Alexander.” He whispered.

“My archer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it to the end! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought in the comments. <3 
> 
> #SaveShadowhunters


End file.
